Another Sleepless Night
by CairoTh3Pho3nix
Summary: After sacrificing Dranzer at the Justice 5 tournament Kai leaves Japan and his best friend behind. He never thought he would come back but a year later he finds himself back in Japan reunited with the boy he ran away from in the first place. It turned out, he just couldn't stay away.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Yeah I got the inspiration to write this guy... so I did... My Code Geass fiction is still in the works. I've kind of lost where I was going with it and I have been working and going to school and... yeah time is not my friend. Anyway, I hope you guys like it and feel free to leave a review telling me how terrible I am. Oh, also I dont know for sure how long this one will be. It will probably end up being at least two chapters as I do plan on throwing a lemon in here at some point but I don't know I might decide to take it farther than a couple chapters... anyway Enjoy see you on the other side!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or the characters within. I would be a lot richer than I am if I did.

* * *

It felt like forever had passed since he laid down with the full intention to go to sleep, though the clock said it had only been two hours. He knew how completely out of character this was for him, he could sleep through anything but lately, he couldn't sleep through his thoughts. Ever since Kai disappeared after the Justice Five tournament, he couldn't keep his mind off the stoic man. It wasn't just sleep that evaded him, all happiness in his life seemed to just melt away after watching the tall gray and blue haired man walk away. He tried to forget him, he tried to blade like nothing had changed, tried to go to school like nothing was wrong, but no matter how hard he tried to distract himself from the depression that had taken hold of him he couldn't. It always came back with a vengeance. He had even gone so far as to hide all the pictures of his old team away but it didn't help much, so he ended up putting them back in their place on his dresser. 'Well, there's no sense in just lying here waiting for the sun to come up… might as well do something.' The thought entered the weary young man's mind, and he arose getting dressed and grabbing his Dragoon figuring he could get some practice in before Gramps and Hiro woke up. Tyson snuck out of the dojo quietly and, deciding against practicing in the back yard, started walking toward the river. It had been a while since he had gone to the riverside. After Kai had left he avoided the place like the plague, since this was where he had met and ultimately lost the tall blunet, and that was all he could think of when he passed by that spot beside the bridge.

He arrived at the silent water-way in a matter of minutes. He laid down on the grass for a moment staring up at the fluffy white tendrils of moisture floating in the sky. His thoughts grew quiet as a feeling of discomfort infiltrated his mind he closed his eyes and sighed.

"I never pegged you as being the pensive type." A smooth, deep, voice cut through the dark, chilly night. Tyson sprang to his feet panicked and began frantically looking around to find the source of the vaguely familiar voice. A choked sound of surprise escaped his lips as he turned saw the last person he expected standing only a step or two behind him.

"Kai! I… What?... Huh?" the unintelligible jumble of words fell from his mouth as he gestured toward his long missing friend wildly. Kai shook his head slowly as he stared at the ground directly between his feet hiding a soft smile at the younger man's antics.

"Kinomiya, my idiot is rusty, you'll have to switch languages." Kai raised his head a smirk fixed on his lips and a playful gleam in his crimson eyes.

"Kai!" Tyson exclaimed once again frozen in place as his confused expression morphed into a look of sheer excitement. Kai stood still and unmoving in the chilly night. His long black jacket flapping around him in the wind his eyes surveyed the young man in front of him, taking in Tyson's lean form and long pony tail behind him flowing gracefully in the wind. He silently marveled at the apparent grace his old rival seemed to exude, wondering idly if maybe the boy had changed since he left. Before the question was even formed within the tall duel-haired man's mind, it was crushed to pieces as he suddenly found himself tackled to the ground. Tyson's form shaking on top of him as the boy wept into his plain black shirt. "I… missed you so much!" Tyson spoke around sobs and whimpers as he attempted to calm his sudden uncontrolled outburst.

Kai propped himself up on his elbows as he looked down at the weeping boys head laying in the center of his chest and sighed. He was lost on what to do to console the crying man on top of him. He had honestly only seen the boy cry once or twice, and those were out of concern or anger. He wasn't sure where this outburst came from, so he wasn't sure what he could do to remedy it. Not that he was well versed in how to deal with crying people anyway, but he knew how to handle Tyson in any state other than the teary eyed one that had seen it appropriate to attach himself to his upper body.

"Um, Tyson… you think you can get off me?" Kai asked placing a hand on the crying man's shoulder in an attempt to gently push him away. In response, Tyson's grip on the bigger man's torso tightened as he shook his head wildly.

"No, If I let go you'll leave again!" Tyson's words were stained with fear and sorrow as he hugged the man tighter still almost as if he could assimilate the prone man's body into his own. Kai stared at the top of Tysons head. The younger man's words formed a heavy weight in his chest that had no relation to the physical one that laid atop his sprawled form. He knew that he could get the boy off him by force if it became necessary, but he decided that it was better to let the kid get it out of his system; even if only to avoid future glomps. So, he lowered himself to the ground embracing his teary companion in as comforting a fashion as he could manage, and stared at the sky above him before whispering, "Don't worry Tyson… this time I'm here to stay." The only reply to the rare heartfelt sentiment was a loud, deafening snore rising from the depths of the younger blue-haired boy's lips, which signaled that the body settled on top of him had fallen asleep. The older of the two frowned, staring up at the stars as the sleeping boy snored and murmured nonsensical phrases in his sleep mostly consisting of Kai's name and numerous pleas for him to stay.

"Tyson, I didn't think leaving would hurt you so much." Kai's words were whispered into the wind as he pet the head of the sleeping boy lying on his chest. "I'm sorry." He whispered wrapping his arms tighter around the boy that was still clutching him as though he would disappear in an instant. A soft sigh escaped Kai's lips as he gently and silently pried Tyson off him ignoring the dejected whimper the boy gave. Slowly, carefully, Kai wiggled himself out from underneath the large sleeping form and rose to his feet staring down at his companion. After a smirk and a shake of the typically reserved man's head, he bent down turning Tyson onto his back and scooping the smaller man's body into his arms.

As Kai carried his sleeping companion to the little apartment he had acquired just after getting back into town, he thought about how truly odd the circumstances he had just experienced were. Tyson was never one to pass out for no reason. Even stranger still, the boy seemed so conflicted, this again was an odd characteristic that he didn't usually associate with the over-confident world champion blader.

It didn't take long for the pair to arrive at the older boy's apartment. A quick glance at the clock told him it was two o'clock in the morning. While it wasn't strange for Kai to be awake at this time he noted that Tyson tended to go to sleep early. Usually, around nine, ten at the latest as he remembered from all the time they spent together traveling for worlds and then the various sleepovers and parties that he rarely attended unless of course one of his former teammates roped him into going. It was usually Tyson that would whine away at him until he finally agreed to go, just to get the boy to shut up and leave him alone. He stepped into his apartment with the passed-out boy still cradled in his arms he took the sleeping figure into his bedroom laid the boy on his bed and tucked him under the sheet after pulling the comforter off. It wasn't cold enough to need it, and Kai didn't want the young man over-heating as he slept.

Kai allowed his eyes to scan over his longtime friend's sleeping form. Silently watching as he twisted around, shifting until he had found a comfortable position on his side facing the man standing beside him. Tyson's beaming innocent smile still spread across his lips as he snuggled into the mattress, a contented sigh escaping as the boy fell deeper into sleep. Kai continued to study the smile that had plagued him since the day he left a year ago and realized that his memories had failed to do the thing justice. He stood staring at the very face that haunted his dreams, shoved its way into his memories, and painted itself on the backs of his eyelids, Kai didn't know why the smile always seemed to make him so weak. Even before he had developed the unhealthy obsession with beating the champion and taking his title back from him, it seemed like all Tyson had to do was flash that smile and Kai became naught but putty in the boy's hands. As he stared at the sleeping face before him, he noticed a hand come into his sight line and quickly moved to grab it to keep it from touching his sleeping dragon, only to realize that the hand was his own. He had become so absorbed in the study of Tyson's face that his arm seemed to move on its own. A physical representation of what his mind truly wanted to do. He wanted nothing more than to touch that sleeping face, to stroke the soft, delicate skin of his cheek and run his calloused fingers through the soft and wild hair that framed his radiant face so beautifully. In his mind, Kai wished that he could run his thumb along the boy's tender lips and down the strong jawline. But he knew all too well that he couldn't do any of those things, so he stood there, staring, his hand hovering over the sleeping boy. Frozen in space for just a moment. Kai finally convinced his had to move contenting himself to just adjust the sheet that had fallen down the boy's abdomen in his rustling about earlier. The older boy towered over Tyson's sleeping form and sighed sadly before turning away and walking out the bedroom door deciding that he would attempt to sleep on the couch for a couple hours. Taking one final look at his friend Kai gasped at the sight of the moonlight hitting the boy's face, causing it to almost glow. He quickly but quietly shut the door and leaned his forehead against the outside of the smooth wood barrier.

"What have you done to me?" He whispered before stalking into his living room.

* * *

Authors Note: Thank you guys for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! I know I'm not the best writer but I'm getting back into it so you will have to excuse the definite rookie feel.


	2. Chapter 2

This one is a little bit short but I think I needed to write this one. I've been struggling with doing homework lately because I keep thinking of this damn story so there you go... Anyway, I hope you all are enjoying it thank you for the support no matter how silent it is. I'll try to get on my Code Geass fic as soon as possible. Without further ado...

Another Sleepless Night chapter 2

The morning sun leaked into the bedroom through the crack between the heavy maroon curtains. The single ray of light resting on the ungraceful figure sprawled on the bed. The boy snored loudly, mumbling mostly incoherently with the occasional "let it rip!" or "dragoon attack!" thrown in. Suddenly the youth awoke with a start.

"GOOO! Ah.. what?" Tyson looked around the foreign room with bleary eyes still stained with sleep. "Where am I?" The walls were plain white and cold, the only colors in the room, where the thick, heavy curtains hanging in the large window, the mahogany dresser sitting beside the door of the room, and the very bed on which he sat. The bed sheets matching the dark maroon color of the curtains. Tyson slowly shifted to the edge of the bed. Slowly setting his feet on the floor and standing, he noticed the heavy comforter sitting on the floor at the foot of the bed. He leaned down and picked up the heavy material a whiff of what smelled like lilac and fresh rainfall hitting his nostrils. A smile spread across his lips as he buried his head in the sweet-smelling fabric, inhaling deeply before setting it on the bed. He stared at the blanket for a moment before softly speaking out loud to himself, "I must have passed out at the river side and who ever found me brought me to their place." He leaned down over the mattress taking in one more long breath through his nose. "Whoever it is, they must smell fantastic," He remarked before leaving the room. As he made his way down the hall another inviting scent of bacon invaded his nostrils. Following the enticing scent, Tyson found the kitchen with a table situated in the center and a plate of bacon, eggs and hash browns set on its surface. The room was empty other than that.

"Hello?" he called into the empty space.

"Morning Tyson." A deep voice called from behind him. Tyson spun around on his heels finally noticing the figure sitting on the couch that faced away from him, in the attached living room area. The young man's head was turned to the side his crimson eyes leered at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Kai," Tyson froze in his tracks, unsure. "So, it wasn't a dream…" He whispered softly.

"No, it wasn't," Kai stood turning toward his friend who stood in the doorway of his kitchen still dumbfounded. "I assume you found breakfast, I hope it's sufficient."

"What?... I mean… of course… it's great…" Tyson stumbled over his words, disbelief evident on his features. "Kai… I…"

"Tyson, your food is already cold you know," Kai smirked crossing his arms over his chest. "You slept in quite a bit, It's almost noon."

"Oh, yeah… sorry. I haven't been sleeping much lately." Tyson looked down at the ground awkwardly scuffing at the ground with his foot. "Thank you for breakfast. Aren't you going to eat?" He questioned.

"Already did," Kai replied moving around the couch to stand in front of Tyson. "I'll join you while you eat if you would like though."

"Um… Yeah… That would be great Kai." A small smile stained his lips as he turned and walked into the kitchen with Kai following behind him. They sat across from each other quietly while Tyson ate in in the rather awkward silence.

"Sorry it's cold," Kai eventually broke the silence. "I wasn't sure how long you were going to sleep and I didn't want to wake you."

"No, It's fine. I don't mind. Thank you for letting me sleep in your spare room…" Tyson said nervously.

"You're welcome, but that isn't my spare room… This apartment only has one bedroom." Kai looked away from his companion a slight blush staining his cheeks.

"Wait… so that was your bedroom?" Kai nodded in reply. "It's so plain."

"Well I've only been here a couple days," Kai said softly. "Just long enough to get moved in."

"I see, so if I slept in your bed… where did you sleep?" Tyson asked while crunching on the last piece of bacon on his plate.

"On the couch," Kai replied gesturing toward the couch that sat in the room in front of him. Tysons eyes narrowed as a guilty look fixed onto his face.

"I'm sorry Kai…" Tyson was suddenly interrupted by a sudden ringing. "what is?... Oh, my phone!" Tyson pulled the offending object from out of his pocket flipping it open. "It's gramps!" He exclaimed before mouthing a quick 'I'm sorry' to Kai and answering the device. "Hey Gramps, I… Yes, I know… Gramps are you gonna let me… Gramps, stop yelling… GRAMPS!" Kai jumped slightly at the sudden loud shout but quickly collected himself with a smirk. "Look, Gramps, I couldn't sleep last night and went to the river side to get some air and think, I fell asleep and a friend picked me up and took me to his house so I could get some proper sleep on an actual bed," Tyson explained quickly while shooting another apologetic look to his companion sitting across the table. "Yes Gramps, I'll remember to leave a note next time… I'm sorry… I know you were worried… Okay, Gramps… thank you… I'll be home soon okay… okay… bye Gramps… Love you too." Tyson closed his phone fixing his friend with a sorrowful look. "Sorry Kai, I need to go home, turns out Gramps and Hiro have been looking for me all morning. I would really like to stay and hang out with you but…"

"It's fine Tyson," Kai interrupted getting up from his seat, "I'll take you home, come on." Kai brushed passed his friend, turning for a moment to gesture to follow.

Tyson followed slowly and quietly, suddenly feeling incredibly awkward as he stepped into the parking garage attached to the apartment.

"Kai, you don't have to drive me, I can just walk…" Tyson started but was interrupted once again.

"It's no problem Tyson, I need to go out and get some things for the apartment today anyway so I might as well just drop you off on the way." Kai explained seeming unaffected by the awkwardness that seemed to hang in the air. Tyson just nodded knowing that there was no sense in arguing with the bigger man.

"So when did you get a car?" Tyson asked trying to start up a conversation.

"I got it back in Europe and had it shipped over before I got here," Kai answered pulling a pair of keys out of the pocket of his black jacket.

"Oh, so you were in Europe all this time?"

"Yeah, I was going to school there. Grandfather wants me to take over the business for him so he thought it best to make sure that I know what I'm doing before just thrusting me into the driver's seat." Kai stopped briefly behind a shiny black BMW before turning toward the driver's side and pushing the unlock button on his keys.

"That's your car!" Tyson exclaimed pointing excitedly at the bumper. "It's SO COOL!" Tyson bounced energetically up to the passenger side door surveying the car with amazed eyes.

"It's not that impressive, there are tons of them in Britain." Kai opened his door and settled himself in the seat before closing his door and rolling the windows down and starting the car. Tyson still stood outside the car a stupid smile on his face. Kai smirked at the young man's antics before calling out to his friend. "You gonna get in?"

"OH, Yeah," Tyson opened the door sliding himself into the seat still rather stunned his elated smile still spread on his face. "Sorry I just have never seen one of these in person before, much less gotten to ride in one!"

"It's fine, I know they aren't exactly common here. If I had been smart I would have sold it back in Europe and gotten a new car here that would blend in better." Kai spoke as he backed out of the parking spot and made his way out of the parking garage. "But I'll be honest I got kind of attached to this one and didn't want to let it go quite yet."

Tyson smiled at his companion saying "I think this car suits you well, after all, you've never been one for blending in." Kai shot back a small but genuine smile saying nothing. The two sat in a comfortable silence until Kai pulled up outside the familiar dojo. "Would you like to come in for a bit Kai? I'm sure Gramps would be happy to see you again. He always likes seeing Max and Ray when they are in town."

"No thank you, Tyson, I've got some things to do… but maybe we can get together and hang out sometime later."

"Yeah definitely, here let me give you my number... do you have a pen?"

"Check the glove compartment."

Tyson opened the compartment finding a pen and gestured toward Kai with it, "Give me your arm."

"What? Why?" Kai said alarmed.

"Just give it to me," Tyson said grabbing hold of his friend's arm and pushing the sleeve up to reveal the pale skin of Kai's wrist underneath. "This way you won't forget to call me." On the inside of Kai's wrist, Tyson wrote his phone number as neatly as he could on the uneven surface.

"Um, Tyson this isn't necessary," Kai said quietly his head turned away to hide the redness rising in his cheeks. "I could have just put it in my contacts."

"Yeah, you could have." Tyson smiled removing his seatbelt and opening the door to get out of the vehicle. "But this way when you go to shower you'll have to wash it off and it will remind you to call me." Tyson chuckled lightly as he stood and turned around to speak. "I'll talk to you later Kai. Oh, and I'm really glad you're back." With that Tyson closed the door to the car walking away briskly as Kai stared after him.

"I'm glad I'm back to Tyson," Kai whispered to himself looking down at his wrist a small smile touching his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: So here's a new chapter, honestly it's taken me forever to write this and I kind of hate myself for it. On the bright side, I started another story though it will be a long time before it get's posted and honestly I'm not really sure if I'm going to post it on FF. It is extremely explicit and I don't really want to get blacklisted here. Anyway, hope you guys like the new chapter and just as a disclaimer I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters therein and this chapter contains sexual content of the homosexual variety so if you have a problem with that or are too young then I suggest you run off somewhere else and read something more appropriate for you.

* * *

Another sleepless night Chapter 3

Kai stepped into his apartment; a strange weight seemed to plague his heart. Typically, he had no trouble ignoring the weighty emptiness that he carried within his chest, but today, it seemed more painful than ever.

"Maybe this was a mistake." He whispered to himself as he moved through his newly acquired kitchen three plastic bags hanging down from enclosed fists. He sat the bags on the counter and walked away. There wasn't anything perishable in them. It was mostly just non-perishable incidentals that he didn't even really need except to give him an added excuse to take Tyson home. Staring at the floor Kai slowly stalked into the living area and slowly lowered himself onto the couch and pulling the black blanket he had slept under the night before over him. The wall across from him was a stark white and wholly uninteresting, but he didn't have much else to look at given that he hadn't had the chance to get a TV yet.

'I've been here for three days, and I already regret it. I thought that moving back would make it easier.' Kai thought as his unblinking ruby gaze dropped to the dark brown colored carpet. 'I never imagined it would hurt so much to see him again.' A sigh escaped his lips before turning onto his back to look at the textured white ceiling. "There's no going back… I'll just have to deal with it." The words were spoken softly in a cold, morose tone. He let his eyes slide closed as he fell into sleep.

"Grampa, I'm home!" Tyson shouted as he entered the dojo and removed his shoes.

"TYSOOON!" A reply quickly rang through the area alerting the blue-haired young man to the swing that would inevitably follow that tone. All it took was a simple sidestep to avoid his grandfather's lunge with his ever-present shinai.

"Glad you missed me, gramps!" Tyson chirped walking past the old man who was none too happy about his response.

"DON'T YOU DARE TYSON!" Gramps shouted angrily as he waved his trusty shinai about energetically. "I WAS WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU! WHERE WERE YOU?"

"Grampa calm down I told you on the phone, I went to the river to practice and ended up falling asleep, and a friend found me and let me sleep over at their place," Tyson replied with an uncharacteristic calmness.

"And who exactly was this friend… huh?" Tyson whirled around at the sound of his brother's voice behind him and glared at the tall man.

"…No one important." He replied a tiny bit of anger seeping into his voice.

"Really? Why don't I believe you?"

"Shut up, Hiro…" Tyson growled lowering his gaze to the floor in anger. "Stop pretending you give a fuck."

"TYSON!" A sharp cry of pain escaped Tyson's mouth as Gramp's shinai connected firmly with the top of his head. "THAT LANGUAGE WILL NOT BE USED IN THIS HOUSE YOU GOT THAT?!"

"Sorry, grandpa..." Tyson whimpered holding his head with his hands, rubbing softly to try to take a bit of the sting out.

"AND YOU BETTER WIPE THAT SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE HIRO OR THERE'S MORE WHERE THAT CAME FROM!"

Hiro immediately tucked his chin into his chest attempting to look defeated, though the smirk never left his mouth. "Yes grandfather, I'll be in my room."

Tyson glared at his brothers back as he walked away, the look on his face speaking words that his mouth couldn't say. At least not in front of his Gramps.

"Look T-man; I know you don' think I pay attention to ya. But I do little man, and I know that you been havin' a rough go lately. If ya need ta talk ta somebody then yer good ol' gramps is here ta listen alright man?" Tyson nodded solemnly in reply preparing himself for the hour lecture he was sure to receive. His grandpa sighed and shook his head before speaking again. "Look kiddo, I ain't gonna ground ya or talk in yer ear all day o're this. 'Cause I'm just glad you are gettin' out ta see ya peeps, and damn it I dun care if ya datin' this new friend of yo'se or not." Gramps put his hand up to silence him before he could interject. "I don' mind if ya want ta go spen' time wit 'im. Just promise me ya gonna be safe and responsible. I know ya not gonna put no buns in no ladies ovens but they is still some risk even if you like dudes. Understood?"

Tyson blushed and nodded "Yes Gramps, but…" Before Tyson could finish his sentence, Gramps spoke again placing a hand on his shoulder. "It don' matter none T-man, just let yer homeboy know he is always welcome in our home got it?"

"I will Gramps, Thank you," Tyson replied giving Gramps a huge smile and a hug. Then skipped happily to his bedroom. Gramps smiled as he watched his grandsons back and shook his head softly " Them youngins'll never learn." He said resting the shinai on his shoulder and walking away, the smile still firmly plastered on his face. "I'm glad ta see that smile on ya face again T-man." He whispered to himself.

Tyson fell onto his bed mat laughing as he pulled out his phone making a group chat with Max and Rei. 'Hey guys, guess who I saw last night!' It had been a couple of days since he had talked to either of his friends and a good couple months since he last saw them. He remembered that experience reasonably clearly.

He was nervous and terrified to tell his family and best friends that he was gay but he felt like he had to or it would eat away at him forever. So on his birthday when all his friends and family, even his dad, had come to celebrate his 17th birthday. He stood quietly in front of the cake that Rei had made for him and written: "Happy Birthday Tyson" in big blue and red letters the lit candles casting little shadows on the table top. He scanned the faces of everyone there all beaming at him waiting for him to blow out the candles. Max, Rei, Hillary, Kenny, Gramps, Hiro, and his Father, all stared back questioning looks beginning to form on their faces. "Guys," he announced nervously, "I wanted to tell you something."

"What is it son?" his father said gently.

"Yeah T-man, what's up?" his grandpa said in his typical manner.

Tyson scanned their faces again and took a deep breath in before saying "I'm gay."

The room was quiet for a moment before Max leaped up running around the table and giving Tyson the biggest bear hug of his life. "Me too!" he cried happily laughing joyfully.

Rei was the next to pipe up softly saying "This needs to stay between us… but I'm Bi."

His father and grandpa were next to act each standing and taking a place beside the nervous young man each giving him a smile and a hug before saying in their own words that they love him no matter what. Kenny just smiled at him and nodded saying that he had suspected for a while but didn't care. Hillary seemed frozen for a moment before tears began to leak from her eyes as a sad smile crept onto her face. " I'm glad you told us, Tyson." She said as Kenny put his arm around her shoulders comfortingly. At the time he didn't realize that Hill had had a crush on him for years, so at that moment he had inadvertently hurt her. When he first found out that revelation he had felt terribly guilty, even going so far as apologizing. Of course, Hillary being Hillary, she smacked him upside the head and told him never to apologize for who he is then hugged him with a tearful thank you. Amazingly, they had all taken the news well, except for Hiro. He blanched at the news frowning angrily and promptly stood, storming out. That had hurt, his father reassured him that Hiro would get over it and it would be fine, but at that point, the damage had already been done and the rift that reaction had created only got wider as time went on.

Tyson's reminiscing ended rather abruptly as his phone dinged beside him signaling a text message. 'Hey, Tyson, who was it?' Rei replied first. 'Did Hillary get back from Italy?'

'Nah man, she's still visiting Oliver… it's so weird to think they are dating.' Tyson replied. 'Try again!'

'Hey guys!' Max piped in with a line of smiley face emotes. 'Did your dad visit?' He guessed.

'Not even close man! This is way more exciting than that!' Tyson replied practically vibrating with contained excitement.

'Come on Tyson; you be got to give us some kind of hint.' Rei replied.

'Yeah, how do you expect us to guess if you aren't giving us anything to go on!' Max said tacking an exasperated emote onto the end

'Ugh, you guys are no fun. Fine, it's a guy, he's tall, and he's Russian.' Tyson sent back.

'Tala?' Rei questioned.

'There's no way he would be this excited about seeing Tala. He sees him practically weekly.' Max reasoned, 'OMG!' the exclamation was followed by several surprised emotes. 'NO WAY DUDE!'

'Am I missing something?' Rei asked.

'Come on Maxie! Guess!' Tyson egged on chuckling at his friend's antics.

'IT'S KAI ISN'T IT!' Max said surrounding the message in smiley faces, and thumbs up emotes.

'Yeah! He's back in town isn't that awesome!' Tyson said.

'I told you he would be back eventually Tyson! Do you know how long he'll be there? You think he'll be around when Max and I come visit next month!? It would be awesome to have the gang back together.' Rei typed back.

'That's so cool Ty! How is the sourpuss and where the hell has he been? We haven't seen him in like a year!' Max's message popped up immediately after Rei's.

'I'm not really sure how long he'll be in town for, but he has an apartment, so that has to be a good sign! Yeah, he seems like our good old sourpuss! I didn't get to spent much time with him though.' Tyson sent, 'He says, he's been in Europe. He's supposed to call me to hang out later.'

* * *

 **Meanwhile, Kai's apartment.**

* * *

"Oh, Kai… you feel so good," Kai moaned in reply watching the sweat roll down his lovers hard glistening chest as his lover slowly slid up and down his dick.

"Yes," Kai whispered watching the tight abs flex in front of him. "Oh fuck, Tyson."

"Does it feel good Kai?" Tyson asked wrapping his hand around his own hard, dripping cock and began pumping in time with the slow, controlled thrusts into his ass. He moaned loudly throwing his head back. "Oooooh, so good." He moaned out lifting his head to stare into his lover's crimson eyes. "Do I make you feel good, Kai? Tell me, Kai, I want to know if you like it when I ride your cock like this," Tyson leaned forward placing his free hand on Kai's chest using it as leverage to slow his pace even further. "Tell me, Kai… tell me."

Kai woke to his own strangled moan with a raging hard-on trapped in the jeans he was wearing. "Fuck…" he whispered to himself as his cock throbbed painfully. He reached between his legs palming the hard bulge. "God damn it." He hissed out as he pressed down hard on the appendage squeezing his balls painfully in the process, attempting to calm his erection, along with trying to erase the vivid imagery still swimming in his mind from his dream. He sat up quickly not bothering to be careful causing a painful pinch in his balls. "Ah, fuck me… that's what I get for wearing tight jeans…" He stood slowly being much more cautious as he walked to his bathroom. He started the shower letting it run a bit while he peeled the sweaty clothes off his body, letting out a moan as his erection his the cool air of the bathroom. After checking the temperature of the water, Kai stepped into the shower. He stood under the spray of cold water and glared down at the floor of his shower with his hands clenched into fists at his side. "God damn it… I've just got to push it out of my mind."

The concept of cold showers was something that was Kai was absurdly well acquainted with, especially in the last few months. He couldn't remember a morning that he didn't wake up in a daze of sexual frustration begging to be satisfied. As a result, his daily shower routine had changed to accommodate a long bout of standing under near-freezing water waiting for the unwelcome erection to wane. It wasn't so much that Kai was against masturbating, he just didn't like it. He hated the feeling of abject loneliness that would settle in after he opened his eyes to find himself alone once the bliss of orgasm had passed. Sometimes, not even the discomfort of the icy cold water raining down on him was enough to calm his raging hormones, and this was proving to be one of those times.

Kai turned to the side allowing some of the cold water from the shower to pelt his stubborn erection, hoping that it would help calm it. It didn't. He leaned on the wall of the shower with both his elbows and buried his face in his arms. "God damn it." He whispered as he slid one of his hands down the wall to grip the hard organ. With a gasp, he closed his eyes and sunk into the visions of his fantasies.

"Mmmm Kai, you look so tasty." Dream Tyson whispered flirtatiously his gaze fixed pointedly on Kai's engorged member. "Let me help, love." Tyson sunk down to his knees in front of Kai who moaned as a pink tongue poked out to lick at the exposed head.

"Oh fuck." Kai moaned "I want to fuck your mouth baby."

Tyson chuckled lightly in reply, "all in good time my love." He spoke in a low teasing voice that sent shivers down Kai's spine. "Cum for me, Kai… cum."

That was all it took; Kai groaned as he ejaculated spurts of creamy white fluid onto the wall in front of him. "God…" he whispered, raising his head.

When he opened his eyes, it wasn't a head of soft blue hair that met his gaze, but instead a string of numbers written lovingly in black ink on the inside of his wrist. His mind took him back to the moment Tyson had penned them there. The pleading look that occupied his eyes as he asked Kai to call him. The decision was made before he even thought about it. He didn't bother to finish washing or turn off the shower. He just turned stepping out of the shower to retrieve his phone out of the pocket of his discarded jeans and typed the numbers in, hitting the send button, and waited while listening to the ringing. "Hey, Tyson… you want to hang out tonight?"

* * *

AN: As long as this chapter took to write, it was a lot of fun and I am really excited to post it. I hope you all enjoyed and feel free to leave a review, or not I'm cool either way! Have a great rest of your day... or night... or whatever.


End file.
